The Wheel Of Samsara
by UnknownEnigma98
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke had lived before, and lived again to atone for their sins. For leaving behind a family and a community for empty promises of power, but not without paying the ultimate price. Now they live again with Kami's blessing to right their wrongs and return the world to balance. Ashura and Indra had awoken again and this time they would not fail. Yaoi Het
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Warnings – Slash, Het and reincarnation ahead

Rating - M

**_Prologue_**

* * *

He's lived before.

As Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes and let out a wail, he knew he had lived before. Thousands of years of memories rushed past the newborns subconscious and as he quieted down Uzumaki Naruto was reminded of a life before.

A life as Otsutsuki Ashura.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke knew the moment his little brother entered the world again. He shifted as he felt the familiar chakra reach out to touch him. No-one was there to watch as the baby shifted and reached a chubby hand out to the window, in a grabby motion towards the moon as his brother's chakra pulsed soothingly. Otsutsuki Indra couldn't forget his past life, even though this new one looked promising, he felt a yearning in his spirit, he knew Kami had brought him back for a reason, that he was on Earth for unfinished business and his spirit couldn't rest; wouldn't escape the vicious cycle of rebirth unless his duty was completed.

As the baby Uchiha lay down to rest he smiled, this time he would do better and he would make sure the wrongs were righted this time.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was a peculiar baby. Kushina could feel it in her bones as she looked over her child, Menma was a happy baby. He was a typical newborn, loud, smelly and cute. He would smile at his stuffed frog, cry at baths and hated mushy peas, he was predictable and Kushina knew she was a good mother with him around. With Naruto she felt like a failure, she felt like he judged her with those large blue eyes, found her unworthy of being his mother, found her inadequate and she hated the feeling.

He was just so…..unlike her. For a moment she contemplated the Fox's chakra influencing Naruto and his mannerisms but she knew it wasn't that. She glimpsed a memory of Uzushio and the place she was born …..He reminded her of Mito-Sama and the other Uzumaki's in her family, detached, powerful and cool. They were figures that were respected but loved at the same time, self sufficient.

But, there was a condescending nature to Naruto, the way he did not scream or wail to get his diaper changed or that he didn't splash or laugh a lot. The fact that he was only a child but made her feel like a wet behind the ears genin was so infuriating.

Shaking her head, Kushina breathed deeply and stepped away from Naruto's cot. The baby's chest rose and fell rhythmically and as she watched the fruits of her labour, calmness washed over her. Breathing again Kushina smiled sadly, she knew she would never be a good Kaa-chan to Naruto but she could be a good Okaa-Sama. 'I promise to always help you Naruto on your journey through this life. This is my vow.' Kushina spoke these words with steel like tone in her voice; she smiled one last time then left.

Naruto watched out of the corner of his eyes, 'She would have made a good mother' he mused as he settled into his cot, 'It is but a shame I am nothing like the child that would have been born.' Naruto thought, but how wrong was he. Only time would tell why Kami had specifically placed Kushina, Minato, Mikoto and Fugaku as the parents to its beloved creation and entrusted them to mould, good shinobi into great shinobi.

However, neither prophesied child knew Kami's reasoning, so they slumbered.

* * *

Please review and enjoy. Thank you xxx


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Warnings - Explicit language, Sex, violence**

_**italics - flashback**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**The familiar scent of fresh grass and ocean caressed his nose. Indra smiled as he inhaled the scent and moaned softly in the blanket of hair he was nestled in. He grinded his hips slowly and sensually into the warm body ****underneath him, listening attentively, he smirked when whimpers answered his call. ****Indra opened her slowly, twisting his fingers sliding around feeling her warm and silky depths, then with his other hand ran his finger along her breastbone. He then caressed her breasts, licked her nipples, then moved his lips slowly down her stomach, Tsuki let out a breathless moan as the rough texture of his tongue over on her sensitive areas. He smirked and slipped two fingers inside her. **_

_** "****Tsuki," he asked the whimpering female, "Do you want release?" He purred into her ear as he drove himself within her depths again. Her cries increased as her body began to tremble under the onslaught of pleasure. Indra continued to grind and pump his fingers ****within her without ceasing, bringing her closer to her release and torturing her with the pleasure. He bit her neck as he thrust his fingers inside ****a final time; she screamed and orgasm before becoming pliant and boneless under him, sighing softly as she milked his fingers tightly. His tongue brushed the delicate shell of her ear. He blew a light breath over the moist spot, and she shivered. **_

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes before he yawned and stretched. His penis twitched in desire as he remembered the feel of Tsuki around him. Sighing, he forced chakra to the tenketsu in his groin and forced the muscle to relax. He had no right to think of that, or her, especially after everything that happened.

Silence reigned as Sasuke stalked into the kitchen. Turning on the kettle he sat at the table and breathed deeply. 'Fuck,' he thought as he held his head in his hands, memories assaulting his mind.

It was slowly driving him insane. The sharingan couldn't forget, wouldn't forget and sometimes he wished it had been Ashura that had been cursed with their father's eyes. This was his penance; he would wander this earth for the rest of his life remembering what had happened. He felt the enormous guilt weigh down on him as the memories raced back, forsaking his village, his nindo and his family because of pussy. He felt the bile rise in his throat as a memory flashed behind his closed eyes.

The smell of burning flesh as he watched his village burn. Amaratsu's howls rang in his ears as he watched those men violate and desecrate his young son. His tear filled eyes staring at him, urging him to help as they forced themselves on him. Sasuke stared through Indra's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime as he relived the worst day of his life.

'Thwack', a slap to the back of his head brought Sasuke back to reality. He looked up at Naruto through blurry eyes, a look of understanding sympathy stood out against his young twelve year old body.

"Again?" he asked, Sasuke nodded, "It wasn't your fault." Sasuke shook his head and pointed to the kettle, "Tea ootuo" Naruto rolled his eyes and grumbled about ungrateful brothers.

Sasuke just smiled sadly at his little brother.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen had lived a long time. That was a fact. He had witnessed two great shinobi wars and and had seen many wonders of the world but even though he was known world wide as the 'Professor', still many things escaped him and one was the relationship between Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. They weren't supposed to be acquaintances, let alone friends. They had nothing in common. Quiet and loud, brash and calculative, Uchiha and Uzumaki. It was like the sun and moon co-existing in the same time frame.

It wasn't supposed to exist.

Sarutobi shook his head and kneaded his temples gently, he could feel the headache brewing and sighed. He was gonna have a hard time with placements this year.

With tension brewing between Minato and the Hiashi neither Hinata nor Naruto or Menma could be placed together in the same team, so they were on oposite ends of the spectre. Plus, both Uchiha and Hyuuga harboured inherent dislike for each other so neither Hinata or Sasuke could be on the same team.

The council was pushing for another capture and interrogation squad as well as a quality hunting and scouting team. Basically, the new generation of the Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi trio aswell as an Inuzuka led team. That meant Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino were a team. As it was only reasonable, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Menma, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke among those left.

Sarutobi sighed, no matter what choice he made today he felt it in his bones that it wouldn't be a decision the council would like and the wariness he felt in his bones echoed the thought. For the first time in his life, Sarutobi felt like his time on earth was coming to an end sooner than expected and young Naruto and Sasuke would be the harbingers of his eminent death.

* * *

'Bang!' Naruto raised his eyebrows at the jounin that had just slammed the door open.

This was interesting.

Naruto had heard the grumblings about the new jounin sensei's, how the civilian council had complained on end about how unfair they found the graduation exams, the tests, the placements etc. If they had it their way Konohagakure would have been in shambles instead of minuet disgruntlement. Naruto smirked, he knew his relationship with Sasuke had caused some 'problems' to say the least, the traditional pairings of the rookie of the year, the dead last and the kunoichi of the year wasn't happening. There were too many variables to think of and the civilian children were in no means to be paired with clan raised children, their skill set was nowhere near the required to survival five minutes outside the village. The exception possibly being Haruno Sakura, but her chakra stores were abysmal and her attitude disgusting. Her breathing made his skin crawl.

Sasuke shot him a look and Naruto rolled his eyes and gave him a tight smile. Hatake Kakashi was their new jounin.

The way he smiled falsely at them as he entered the room was very reminiscent of Hagoromo and both Naruto and Sasuke refrained from standing rod straight and saluting. "Maa, Iruka-san" Kakashi said, rubbing his head in sheepish movement, "Sorry a black cat crossed my path on the way so I had to take the other route." Iruka just shook his head and smirked, "I thought you may say that Hatake-san so I told you to come two hours early, you're officially the first jounin here."

Sasuke caught the amused and slightly annoyed look in Kakashi's eye before it switched to a more sheepish and laid back look. 'Huh, a predator disguised as prey' he thought watching his new sensei in interest, he wasn't a wet behind the ears jounin, the man in front of Sasuke screamed killer and the Otsutsuki within him purred at the idea of killing a killer, after all there could only be one alpha and Sasuke had enough problems sharing with Naruto.

"Okay then, Team 7 – Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto and Haruno Sakura, you're jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Good luck" Iruka said with a grin pointing to the 'carnivore' as Sasuke aptly nicknamed him. Naruto shot a look at Sasuke as they stood up and the older brother smirked at him. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as they walked in silence with Sakura. The young kunoichi was bubbling with nervous energy; he smirked inwardly at the nervous glances she kept sending his brother he could smell the infatuation radiating off of her and the look of primal lust, awkward on such a young face. Sighing inwardly he hoped that Sasuke would let her down easily; affairs of the heart had never come easily to the eldest brother and Tsuki had been the only one to ever break down his walls and love Indra whole heartedly. Smiling sadly, Naruto concentrated on the present; Haruno Sakura needed to leave Sasuke alone before the other boy hurt her, badly.

Throwing an arm around the Uchiha, Naruto smiled disarmingly and exclaimed loudly "Let's race to the training grounds!" Sasuke caught the false exuberance in his voice and nodded his contest, within seconds they were off. Blurring through the trees Naruto returned Sasuke's hesitant smile and mentally patted himself on the back, 'well done' he thought glancing over to the Uchiha again, neither of them were in the right mind or body to even contemplate a relationship being thirteen again and stuck in such scrawny bodies didn't help much and even with puberty Naruto couldn't remember the last time his 'soldier' had stood for attention.

All three genin landed in the training grounds at the same time. Kakashi sat lotus position on a large rock in the middle of the training ground. Naruto rolled his eyes at the obvious display of dominance over them as he walked over to his sensei. Mediocre displays of dominance and mind tricks didn't work well on him anymore, not after a life like his, well a past life like his.

Sasuke shot him a look that screamed boredom, Naruto stifled a laugh before he and Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's feet.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked in confusion as Kakashi sat, book in hand staring at them in annoyance. He peered over the rim of his book and quietly said, "You're late." Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto grinned dangerously, this carnivore had claws, insinuating that they were slow and subtly insulting them. Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, Kakashi placed his book away and stood up. Pulling out two bells from the pocket of his flak jacket, he held them up in the air letting them jingle in the wind.

"Usually, sensei's give potential genin teams a day to recuperate and then test them, I'm not a typical sensei and since I'm going to fail you anyways I might as well get it over and done with. A word of advice, come with the intent to kill or don't come at all. You have until sunrise to get these bells. Good luck." At the end of his speech Kakashi vanished into thin air and a whirl of leaves. Cracking his knuckles, Naruto grinned showing off his teeth and Sasuke smirked, 'Let the games begin' both brothers thought in unison.

* * *

Hullo, I hope you enjoy the new chapter it's pretty much a bridge chapter to set the scene I hope you enjoy this world. x


End file.
